Ares
Ares is Mars' first son, being born before Sol. Mars kept him a secret though, because Ares was stolen after birth, and Mars was never able to find him. He is an RP character of Freezing-Soul. He also has a son, Laran. Currently, he is the king of the Vivo-Jins, replacing his father who stept down, and moving back the planet to its original location. Backstory Soon after being born, Ares was kidnapped by a member of the Cration Empire, who were at war with the Vivo-Jins. Mars was not there at the time, and could not stop him from being taken. He was searched for for years, but was never found. He was raised by the Crations as a soldier. They wanted to create a soldier strong enough to finally end the stalemate they had been at for decades. He was of course never told of his true past, all he knew was that he was different from them. Crations don't look like humans like the Vivo-Jins do. Because of this Ares was always made fun of by others, and shunned from anything social. The fact that he had special powers no one else had didn't help with that situation either. Ares never had any friends or family, and lived on his own. He always scored well in training, but had trouble listening to what his superior's orders, often thinking they made stupid decisions. Ares became very powerful, but never advanced very far in rank because of this (Crations often use very young soldiers because they grow faster than humans). Ares soon realized the people he was being forced to fight, were very much like himself in appearance. He kept seeing more and more things that were wrong with what he was doing. Ares decided he wanted to leave. He thought about trying to convince others to help, but decided against it thinking they would most likely just report him. He snuck his way off the base, but didn't get very far away from it before being discovered. He had to fight several dozen other soldiers, they were far from being as strong as him, but together still posed a threat. Ares managed to win without destroying too much and fled their planet (he could have finished them much more easily but it would have caused much more damage to the surrounding area and people there). Ares tried to join the Vivo-Jins, but several soldiers recognized him from battles and attacked him. Ares left without killing them, not wanting to cause more deaths. He hid close to the Vivo-Jin planet for awhile until Mars decided to transport the planet into the Lookout dimension. Ares snuck onto the planet before it was transported, and came to this dimension. He traveled around for awhile until finally making his way to Earth. After arriving, he met the Lookout Crew. He became a member and fought against many powerful villains with the Crew. Eventually, Ares met his father, Mars. They're relationship isn't great, but Mars trains with Ares quite often. He now stays in the Kingdom of Vivia, and helps his father and brothers in training the Immortals and ruling the kingdom. Also, while living there he had a son named Laran, whose mother died during child birth. Personality Ares is a very free thinking person, and questions nearly anything that is presented to him. Like his father, he can be fairly arrogant, but is able to back it up most of the time. While fighting, he tries to preserve as many lives as possible, but can be cold if he has to be. He is normally playful or casual during fights. Ares is also great at reading people's true intentions and calling bluffs, and with that he is also good at hiding his own intentions as well. Overall, Ares personality has several traits that blend in a pretty weird way. Appearance Like his father, Ares has spiky snow white colored hair. Ares has red eyes. He normally has a bored expression on his face, and doesn't show very much emotion. Usually his hands are slipped into his pockets, even when fighting. Ares likes dressing well, and wears suits a lot, but not always. When not wearing that, he tends to wear a black jacket over a white shirt, and also often wears a black head band. Abilities Ares abilities come from creating them himself, things that were taught to him while he was in the military, things passed down to him from Mars' genes, and things he learned while travelling the universe. He has a wide range of abilities both physical and energy based. He tends to fight with swords or any type of blade really more than anything else. Adaptability Ares has a fairly unique ability to adapt to everything around him. This process is normally automatic, but he is able to stop it if he wants to. For example, if he is in water he can grow gills, webbed feet, fins and such. Also, if certain forms of energy hit him, his body accesses the energy and adapts to become resistant to said energy after being exposed to it several times. This ability allows him to be immune or resistant to things like fire or other elements. It also has a healing aspect to it, allowing him to regenerate from basically any wound, or even if it doesn't heal the wound, it allows him to live with it however fatal it may be. It also allows Ares to use most energies he knows to their absolute fullest extent, as his body adjusts to said energy, so that it can be used at it's highest possible output. This also works with transformations like SSJ, even though Ares doesn't have them. If Ares was to ever use SSJ, he'd be able to use FPSSJ in a matter of minutes thanks to the adjustments his body would make to deal with the stress and energy it takes to use SSJ. Elements Ares is very skilled at using elements to fight, and makes them much more powerful than they ever would be naturally. Like Twist (whose genes were passed to him by Mars since Twist was apart of him at the time) he can create flames much hotter than any star, hurricanes way bigger than most planets, or move entire planets using earth manipulation. Plus other amped up versions of elements as well. These elements are enhanced in power through Ares' energy, so for example ice or earth being manipulated by Ares would be much harder and more durable than it would ever be naturally. He is also able to literally freeze the air, and create temperatures at absolute zero by manipulating the heat in the air. Spiritual Energy While travelling the universe, he came across Metalan. There he was taught how to use Spiritual Energy. It is quite different from Spirit Energy, despite having almost the exact same name, and is much weaker, but has nowhere near as many drawbacks. It is much stronger than ki (depending on the user), but needs a weapon or something to channel it through. Ares uses blades, guns and gloves to channel it most of the time. Ares has a strong spirit, so these attacks tend to be very strong. For example, a slash of spiritual energy fired from a blade can go as far as slicing a planet in half if enough power is put into it, and much more. During the timeskip to year 1086, Ares discovered a man named Karasu Kenshin. This man was an ancient Metian warrior, who is hailed as the Master of Spiritual Energy. He agreed to train Ares, and unlock the true strength of his Spirit. Like Old Kai did with Gohan's ki, Kenshin brought out the true power of Ares' Spirit, enhancing it's power by an absolutely massive margin. Thanks to this, the examples in the previous paragraph are nothing compared to what Ares can now do with his Spiritual Energy. Ki Ares knows how to use ki, but doesn't do so often since he has more powerful options. Ki however still is quite powerful, so it can still have its uses. He uses it mostly whenever he runs out of his reserves of other kinds of energy. He often uses it to power up his physical attacks, and for flight, but rarely uses it for too much else. Ares does use it for power ups like Kaio-Ken though. When using Kaio-Ken, Ares can use massive multipliers with little to no drawbacks, as his adaptability allows him to easily endure the stress that Kaio-ken causes. He can also use it to power up his chakra based attacks, by basically mixing the power of ki with the versatility of chakra. Despite not often using ki, Ares can use it to an amazing extent. He can condense a blast as powerful as a super nova into a tiny golf ball sized energy sphere. Godly Ki Through contact with Loke, a god of destruction, and Hikari Minato, a Super Saiyan God, Ares has adapted to and gained the use of Godly Ki. Godly Ki is a much more powerful version of ki, that has basically the same purposes. It cannot be sensed by those who don't possess it. Godly Ki also allows Ares to absorb normal ki to some extent, although Ares isn't very skilled at it and can't absorb large portions (unless he is in his True God form). Ares often uses godly ki to create weapons of some sort, or enhance the swords he uses that shoot out of his dimensional portals. The main things he creates with Godly Ki are powerful chains that are nearly unbreakable, and can bind and absorb ki from opponents. Ares has also managed to create a form of Kaio-Ken that uses Godly Ki instead of normal ki. Needless to say, it is much more powerful than a normal Kaio-Ken, and can enhance his abilities to a much further extent. It is also quite a bit more stressful to use, but with his adaptability Ares need not worry about it very much. Chakra Chakra is weaker than ki, but is a lot more flexible. It can be used in many more ways, and he uses it mainly to make his elemental attacks even stronger, or to reinforce other forms of energy. He can also manipulate both negative and positive chakra, and when they are mixed they become much stronger than when they are alone, and can create massive explosions. Like with ki, Ares often uses chakra to enhance his physical ability. His main attack with chakra is making a very powerful bomb by combining both positive and negative chakra, and then adding in ki for even more power. When positive and negative chakra is mixed, it's power rivals ki with use, unlike when it is separate. Ares is also able to manipulate gravity with the use of his Chakra. He can do this to both pull things to him, and repel them, by pulling them away to something else. He can also increase or decrease the amount of gravity something has, and also create his own points of gravity. Ares can focus and manipulate his chakra to create living beasts. These beasts have an insane amount of power, depending on how much energy Ares uses in making them. Once created, these beasts use their own power, and no longer draw any energy from Ares himself. Each of them are capable of different abilities, depending on what Ares intends for them to do. Shadow Manipulation Ares is able to manipulate and even turn into shadows. Ares is able to control and solidify shadows to use in combat. These shadows are almost impossible to break, and are much harder than even katchin, plus they can reform quite easily even if they are broken. Ares can also turn himself into a shadow to avoid attacks. And finally he can travel between shadows, meaning he can disappear and reappear out of someones shadow. Body Manipulation Ares is able to change what material/substance his body is made out of. For example, he could change his body, or part of his body, into water, so that he doesn't receive damage from psychical attacks. Or, he can change just his skin into something, to form an armor of sorts. For example, he could change his skin into some kind of metal so that his defense is increased greatly. Ares is also able to turn parts of his body into weapons like sword blades or something, or even sprout said weapons out of parts of his body. These weapons tend to be incredibly durable, and nearly unbreakable, and also incredibly sharp and deadly. Illusions Ares is able to create illusions to fool people. He normally uses this to trick people into thinking he is somewhere that he isn't to escape attacks or to make opponents think they are doing better than they are. These illusions can normally take a few hits at first, but end up fading. He can also just make them fade on command. Cloning Ares is able to create clones of himself. These clones aren't as powerful as him, but are still threatening in large numbers. They have all the same abilities as him, just to a lesser extent. He is also able to create clones of other people, with the same conditions as his own. Ares is also able to focus on what attribute the clone would be good at, being defense, offense or even a specific ability. Deity's Gaze This ability gives Ares several different sight based abilities. The most prominent is the ability to see in slow motion. He would see himself moving in slow motion as well though, so it doesn't enhance his speed any. It is still very helpful for predicting and effectively countering attacks. It can also be used to both predict and even copy techniques made by his opponents. It allows him to quickly analyze the attacks and energies of his opponent, Ares sees every single little detail, which in turn lets him learn and copy things with incredibly speed. Swift Gaze also allows Ares to see all forms of light waves, such as infrared. It also gives Ares both telescopic, and microscopic vision. Dimensional Abilities Like his father, Ares has the ability to travel to other dimensions. This can have many uses. For example, he can rapidly fire weapons out of one of the dimensions that he goes to through portals. He can also suck things into these dimensions. Ares is able to go intangible thanks to his dimensional abilities as well. These portals are very useful for both evading, creating, and diverting attacks. Ares often sends his enemies attacks into these portals, and then opens another portal near the enemy, so that they're hit by their own attack. His dimensional abilities also allow for teleportation, and unlike with Instant Transmission he needs not lock onto an energy level. Telekinesis Due to being half Vivo-Jin, and having Namekian DNA from Mars, Ares has an affinity for telekinesis, which is further augmented by years of training. He is able to easily bend and manipulate things such as katchin, bind incredibly powerful warriors in place, and fire massive telekinetic waves. His telekinetic strength is at least on par with his physical strength, if not stronger, as he can effortlessly crush an entire planet with just his mind. Alchemy Mars taught Ares how to use Alchemy. Basically, the process of Alchemy is taking something apart on a molecular level, rearranging it, changing it into something else, and putting it back together. Ares usually doesn't use that full process however, and instead uses it to just destroy things. How this works, is you basically just do the first step in the process, taking it apart at a molecular level, and then stop, essentially destroying whatever it was used on. It can also be used to destroy the organs of an enemy. Physical Ability Ares is incredibly fast and strong for his size. Even without using other forms of energy to enhance his physical abilities he can easily lift things as large and heavy as planets many times larger than earth, and move thousands, maybe millions of times, faster than light with ease. In truth though, his speed is basically immeasurable, and any description would likely be an understatement. Ares has shown himself to be several times faster than his father Mars, who is usually considered one of the fastest people in the Lookout Crew. When other energy is added to this he obviously becomes even stronger/faster, skyrocketing his physical abilities to extreme levels. Ares is also extremely durable, being able to survive in the center of a star with ease, and live through blasts capable of wiping out entire universes. Due to being part God, his skin is naturally much tougher than a normal being, and even without any ki enhancing his durability he could be stabbed by a sword and have it not even break the skin. If no energy is being used to enhance the blade, it most likely won't even cut Ares unless the person using it is insanely strong. He also has amazing levels of endurance, being able to fight for months on end with little fatigue, if any. Weapons 'Sword - '''Ares' sword is very special, and is magically enhanced and enchanted. It is nearly unbreakable, but even if it was broken it would immediately repair itself. It is able to slice through nearly any material with ease. The shape of the sword is also able to change, allowing it to bend or turn at strange angles, increase or decrease it's length and range, or expand it's width (or make it smaller). '''Other Swords - '''Ares owns literally thousands upon thousands of swords that he stores in his dimensions. These swords are all made from a similar material as his normal sword, and are enchanted as well. These swords are used to fire from portals as projectiles, and are usually enhanced with Ares' energy, namely ki or godly ki. '''Scythe - ' Ares was given this scythe by his father, Mars. It is completely unable to be broken, and can cut through nearly anything, including energy, and even souls. If it has prolonged contact with anyone but Ares it would eventually absorb their soul, essentially killing them. When someone is cut by this scythe, their energy begins to be sapped away from them, slowly as it may be, their energy basically flows out of the wound just as blood would. '''Short Spear - '''The shorter, golden spear, used by Ares possesses a powerful curse. This curse prevents any wounds inflicted by the spear from being healed. The curse can only be broken if the spear is destroyed, Ares is killed, or if Ares intentionally breaks the curse with his own will. '''Long Spear - '''The longer, red spear, used by Ares is enchanted with a powerful magic that allows it to cleaning slice through or pierce anything made of non-physical energy (ki, chakra, mana, etc..) For example, and weapons made from ki would be useless against this spear, and any magical armor would be pierced as if it wasn't there. This also includes things such as ki shields and/or armor, and anything similar. '''Gloves & Other clothes - '''These aren't really weapons per say, but they do allow Ares to channel his spiritual energy through them. Not all clothing can do this, and his was specially made for the purpose. This allows him to use Spiritual Energy to enhance his physical prowess, as well as being able to use it as a projectile like ki. Gloves also have alchemic transmutation circles on them, making it so he doesn't need to draw them out. Gallery 049.PNG 050.PNG 051.PNG 053.PNG 055.PNG 054.PNG Category:Pages added by Freezing-Soul Category:Soldier Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles